


I Love You Daddy

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, blowjob, darus - Freeform, jerickyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Kink<br/>I blame The Rickyl Writers' group for this. My first foray in to real Rickyl prose, I normally write poetry. </p><p>Based around the initial trip to Hilltop Where Daryl can't keep his eyes to himself and Rick gets a little bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hilltop was a shithole, the people there were assholes and goddamn if he couldn't stop looking sidelong at that Jesus prick. Fuckin' Jesus, what kind of man accepted that? What kinda shiny haired, long leather coated, fool...

Daryl flicked his eyes to the long haired new boy once again, and as he looked away he saw Rick staring right back at him.  
He'd pay for that. Good god was he gonna pay for that later.  
In some backward attempt to stop Rick noticing, he began to talk.

"N one'a them cows, too" Daryl finished, and Rick watched the broad man sneak yet another quick eye flick over Jesus' impossibly shiny hair and wide, kind blue eyes.

He could see the attraction, Jesus was handsome, young, strong, and had ingenuity, but he could never fulfil Daryl's fantasies the way Rick knew _he_ could.

He put his hands on his hips, eyed Daryl with narrow contempt, making sure he saw, and continued their deal with this Gregory dick.

* * *

 

After the RV had emptied Rick stepped down next to Daryl and gave him a nod. Daryl nodded almost imperceptibly back, and they headed, without a word, to the house they shared with Carl and Michonne.

"I could've sworn I saw you staring at Jesus" Rick turned to Daryl as he softly shut the bedroom door. Daryl's narrow blue eyes grew large and overtook his whole scared and sorrowful face. He shook his head in a rush.

"Nu-uh" He grunted, with a bit of a whine. Rick narrowed his own baby blues.

"You lyin' to me boy?" Daryl shook his head again, eyes impossibly wider. "Who do your eyes belong to, Daryl?" Rick asked, stern, hands on hips, groin and chest thrust forward

"You" Daryl replied quietly, looking at Rick as square as he could muster, despite the other man's obvious power advantage in this situation Rick shook his heed with a small and humourless smile. Daryl shrank back as he noticed Rick's hands reach for the buckle of his gunbelt.

"Who?" Rick asked, threatening, belt undone but still in it's loops. Daryl raised his eyes to Rick's again and tried to stand firm. But that belt, open, threatening. Rick had once pulled it in a single whoosh from his hips, and deep down Daryl thought he might strike him like his father had. But Rick wasn't his father, Rick was his-

"Daddy" he whispered. "My eyes belong to daddy" Rick's smile turned genuine for just a second, then lost all humour again.  
He approached Daryl and placed his hands on his broad shoulders softly. Daryl's eyes flickered to the door, which had been left unbolted.

"Don't worry about that" Rick, said, noticing the panic on Daryl's face "No one is gonna disturb us" his lips parted slightly, his tongue toying with the corner of his mouth "Want you to do something for me" He said quietly, in confidence "Need you on your knees" Daryl could feel Rick's breath on his skin, and a stirring began in his lower belly,  
Spreading quickly to his groin. He didn't comply right away and Rick's eyes darkened "Your knees" He said again, not yelling, not yet, but stern, and fearsome.

Daryl's eyes flicked away from Rick's, but he knelt, his mouth twitching as his lips threatened to purse, like a petulant teenager. He wasn't a petulant teenager, he was a good boy.

He was Rick's good boy.

He looked up, waiting patiently for daddy's gift. Rick just looked at him, a smile dancing on his lips. He reached forward and ran a hand through Daryl's sweaty wet hair and trailed a single finger along his jawbone.

"Daddy loves seeing you like this" he sighed, cupping Daryl's chin in both his hands now. "You're a good boy, Daryl." Daryl nodded. Yes. The praise soothed him in a way nothing else could. "Good boys drink their milk" Rick added, and Daryl had to fight to stop the smile spreading his face. "You want your milk, Daryl?" Daryl nodded more vigorously.

"Yes" he whispered, but Rick's hands drew away from his chin, and he scowled down at the man on the floor.

"Yes, what?" Daryl dipped his head

"Yes, please, Daddy. I want my milk" Rick's hand found Daryl's hair again, and he petted him like that, with his other hand working at his fly.

As his jeans and underwear dropped to the floor Daryl eyed the length and girth of him. So hard, and pulsating with the beat of Rick's heart.

"Open wide" Rick whispered "here comes the aeroplane" Daryl tipped his head and closed his eyes, opening his mouth, already drooling in readiness for his treat, but Rick had other ideas.

"Open your eyes sweet boy," he whispered, curling Daryl's long hair through his fingers "Daddy wants to see you" Daryl opened his eyes slowly, enjoying how soft and loving Rick was being. He glanced briefly at the precum glistening at the top of Rick's shaft and moistened his lips slowly before opening wide again and finding Rick's face. Rick smiled down at him, hair still wet with sweat from the earlier fight, though he'd wiped he blood from his face.

But as he watched, Rick's face changed, and the hand curling so softly in Daryl's hair suddenly fisted.

Rick grimaced, and grunted as he wrenched Daryl's head forward and forced his nose against his lower abdomen.  
"Open your eyes!" Rick hissed as Daryl struggled to breath against his skin. But his eyes opened, and he looked up at his daddy, eyes already bloodshot, gasps and coughs emerging from his throat, where Rick's cock felt firmly lodged.

Rick smiled again and pulled away slightly, hand still firm behind Daryl's head, pulling a little to move Daryl how he wanted. When Daryl had caught his breath he was thrust forward again, nose to belly button with Rick, he gagged, and Rick groaned at the vibration.

"Talk to me Daryl" Rick sighed, leaning his head back and closing his own eyes at will, thrusting gently into Daryl's mouth despite Daryl already being pushed into his flesh hard enough to leave an indentation. Daryl tried, but all that escaped his mouth were coughs and splutters. Water ran from his red rimmed eyes and snot dribbled from his left nostril as he struggled just to breathe. Saliva dribbled down his chin into the dark curls of Rick's groin and Rick looked down at him again.

"You want your milk?" He asked huskily, and Daryl attempted to nod, another choking cough escaped him and it was too much for Rick to hold back amidst the stuttered reverberations around his shaft. He pulled his hips away from Daryl grabbed hold of his own shaft, jerking his hand up and down. Daryl held his head back, eyes open and staring into Rick's, mouth wide and waiting.

As Rick's balls twitched he approached Daryl once more and slid himself softly into Daryl's warm and wanting mouth.  
He came hard and loud, calling out Daryl's name.

"Don't you swallow" he said, breathless as he pulled away, and Daryl looked at him confused. "You wait. You can swallow when it's cold" he pulled up his pants and readjusted himself, Daryl watching him the whole time, mouth full of Rick's creamy white offering. Rick stroked his head again  
"Ok. Ok you can swallow your milk now Daryl" He did so and gasped for breath, mouth open and panting.

Rick watched him a moment then sat in the end of the bed, beckoning Daryl over.

"Come on, come over here" Daryl got up, breathing normally and climbed into Rick's lap, curled like a small child with his head on Rick's chest. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and whispered

"I love you, daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wants to give Daryl a gift he's sure he'll love, but because he didn't ask first it backfires in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be porn without plot, now it's plotty porno yumminess

"I have a proposition for you" Rick had got himself alone with Jesus after the town meeting, the plan to go to the sanctuary ready to be executed, a little respite was normal, they'd all had a long day. Rick especially.

As everyone filtered away, Jesus lingered on his own, unsure of what to do or where to go. Rick saw his chance and he seized it.

"We haven't known each other very long" Rick said to to the impossibly glossy haired man. Jesus had the gall to look suspicious, even after everything, Rick not killing him on sight in the forefront of his mind. "But I think, I feel, like I know you. Like I can trust you." Rick scratched his eyebrow with his thumb, a small smile on his mouth. Jesus narrowed his eyes,

"I feel the same. What's your proposition, Rick?" He raised his eyebrows with the question. Rick laughed a little at the suspicion on Jesus' face, and took his arm gently.

"Come with me, Jesus. I'll show you" he began leading the man, the newbie with the shiny hair and ninja reflexes, to his house, where Daryl lay napping in Rick's bed, on Daddy's orders.

"Daryl" Rick stage whispered, enjoying the sight of Daryl sleeping so peacefully, the stresses of the new world smoothed out of his face in his slumber. His thumb slotted firmly in his mouth, he didn't stir, and Rick sat down to stroke his hair and call him again, softer.

"Daryl, it's time to wake up baby"  
Daryl opened his eyes, shocked to lay them first on Jesus standing before him beside the bed. He sat up suddenly, Rick's hand on his bicep in an instant, calming, soothing. The juxtaposition, sweet loving daddy, and the strange and beautiful new boy, made Daryl dizzy.

"What is this?" He asked roughly, not sure if he should be Rick's baby boy, his best boy, or just Daryl.

"Daryl, baby boy" Rick said, a warning tone in his voice, and it was suddenly perfectly clear. Daryl let his scowl smooth out. He looked at Rick, eyes big and wide as he could make them. Innocence, a look Jesus was mastering perfectly.

"What's goin' on daddy?" He tried to hold his open honest face, but suspicion crept in. He tried to swallow it down.

"Daryl" Rick chastised, another warning, he wouldn't get a third. "I brought you a gift. I saw how you looked at Jesus throughout our meeting. Turns out Jesus noticed too. We have..." He stroked Daryl's hair, and Daryl pushed his head, catlike, into the loving touch. "We have a present for you. Only if you want it. I love you Daryl. I just want to make you happy." He pulled his hand away, and patted the bed beside him.

"Jesus. Sit" Jesus nodded, and mumbled:

"Yes, Daddy." Daryl's eyebrows shot up into his hair and he all but jumped out of the bed.

"Oh, no. Nah. Nah." Rick's face was stern, pinched.

"Daryl," he started, but Daryl cut him off, speaking the safe word.

"Banana" Rick looked disappointed, but Daryl just wanted some confirmation here. He couldn't get that if they were all playing the game. "I'm sorry, Rick, just... Just explain to me...?" He couldn't find the words. He wanted to share Daryl? Didn't Rick love him anymore? Why didn't he ask first? Or was He not enough, and Rick needed more. The thoughts just made him sad and angry.

"This is the kinda thing... Ya can't just bring a stranger into the bedroom!" Rick nodded a little and looked at Jesus.

"Can you give us a minute?" As the door softly closed Daryl span to Rick.

"Ain't I 'nuff for ya?" His heart beat at double time in his chest. He was concerned Rick would see it.

"Daryl" Rick said patiently, though the hurt in Daryl's eyes stung him. "It was just an opportunity to talk it out. I weren't expecting us to... Now, here." He gulped noisily, and Daryl grabbed the opportunity to dive down his throat again.

"I don't even know him, ya think I c'n jus' turn this shit on for anyone? What are ya thinkin'?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Jesus together. I think this could be something... Awesome." Rick smiled a little and Daryl threw his hands in the air exasperated.

"Ya don't get it" he huffed "ain't I nuff? Ain't I satisfyin' ya? Ya gotta talk to me man, cause I'm lost here. I'm lost." Daryl put his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling before stretching out his neck.

"Daryl, this isn't for me. You've been so good for me, for my family, since day one. Years I've owed you something. I see how you look at Jesus, I know what you're thinking. I know you want him, and he's a good kid, and I can guarantee you he's into this, he wants to do this with us." Daryl huffed an angry sigh.

"I need time, man, just. I need a bit of time." Daryl left the room, barging past Jesus who stood on the stairs with barely a grunt.  
Rick exited the room and put his hand on Jesus' shoulder.

"He'll come around." He said, squeezing gently. "He will."

 

* * *

Daryl sat on the porch steps of one of the abandoned houses, far away from home. He sucked furiously at a cigarette, smoking it to the nub in a matter of two minutes. He chucked the dog end to the floor and watched it roll away on a hint of breeze. 

He had been the experienced one. He explained the rules of the game, but Rick still didn't understand. Daryl needed his daddy, and Rick was perfect.

He contemplated another cigarette. Did Jesus even know the ins and outs of it? Had Rick explained, without any consent from Daryl, the aim of the game? He didn't know, either way, yes or no, it was none of Jesus' damn business. Sure he was cute, shit Daryl could happily ride that bearded face all day and night, but the kink... That was Rick's and Daryl's thing. Not even Rick's. 

Not even Rick's.

He huffed angrily and leant back on the porch on his elbows. Daryl needed a daddy. It was clear if you knew him, his 'issues' (gid he hated that word) piled high within him and were obvious for all to see, if he let you get close. 

If you were that lucky, then you were mighty fucking special. 

Rick had ruined that. With one action he'd ruined everything. 

Daryl wiped at his face, knowing his frustrated tears would soon give way to a red face he didn't want anyone to see. 

Rick just wanted to make him happy. He wanted Rick to be happy. Maybe he could... Maybe.

Daryl fisted his hands in his hair and hung his head, elbows on his knees. Maybe he could try, see what Jesus was about. And then, then maybe he could get involved.

hed have to do something special to prove himself.

Even then, Rick was out of order, he'd need to explain the rules, how this worked, again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesus left Rick's house, his shoulder still warm from Rick's gentle touch, and saw Daryl sitting on the steps of a house down the road. He was pretty sure it was Daryl, anyway. Cigarette clamped between his lips, greasy hair hanging in points about his shoulders.

Jesus sighed, Daryl's demeanour was not exactly welcoming, though he thought he should go over and say... something.

But what? Sorry? That didn't seem right, it didn't fit the situation. Because he wasn't sorry, not really. He saw how Daryl looked at him, he wasn't stupid, nor blind, and even then... he eyed Daryl carefully, distance giving him the confidence to look at his leisure.

He was a good looking guy, strong, bold, and yet he could turn to putty in Rick's hands. Nothing made him or Rick more attractive than that, the way they looked at each other.  
Jesus wasn't sorry that he wanted a piece of it. Who wouldn't?

Daryl got up and began to storm away from the porch, and Jesus busied himself looking around the street. He side eyed Daryl as he took in the expanse of the pretty houses in Alexandria, and his heart jumped a little faster as he realised the hunter was heading straight for him.

"Ya wanna leave" Daryl grunted, edging past just close bough so their arms brushed. Jesus imagined them skin on skin, and felt his face flush. Glad of his beard, and with a confidence he hated himself for, he answered

"You want to be more grateful." Daryl, who was almost all the way passed, turned back. His face was stern and narrow, and Jesus found himself wishing he knew when to shut up.

"What ya say to me? Grateful?! Ya have any idea who ya talkin' to? Wanna talk about grateful take a look at ya damn self." Jesus stood a little straighter.

"I am grateful, for everything. I'm alive, aren't I? I could just as easily not be."

"If I had my way..." Daryl tailed off, and Jesus cocked his head at him, wanting to know exactly what Daryl would do if he had his way. A little shiver chased down his spine and he felt his face grow warm again. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. He didn't want to be Daryl's enemy, and getting confrontational with him was only going to make that happen. So Jesus sidled up a little closer to him.

"What if you had your way Daryl? What would you do to me?" He looked up at the older man, speaking breathily, and Daryl looked down with narrowed eyes. After a moment that felt to Jesus both like a lifetime and nowhere near long enough, Daryl clicked his tongue and turned away again.

* * *

 

A thousand images flashed in Daryl's mind as he stared into the upturned face of the newcomer. His bright and innocent blue eyes imploring that Daryl recite these images, but he could never put them into words, on the street, without Rick there to oversee it.

Damn, he couldn't do shit without Rick, was that something he'd created, part of his kink? He didn't even know anymore, so he pushed the images of their naked bodies writhing together on Rick's bed from his mind, Rick watching, touching himself, guiding his precious best boys with his words.

Dammit! He clicked his tongue impatiently and turned away. He hoped he turned quick enough so Jesus didn't see his flushed face, or notice the slight quiver of his bottom lip.

He needed a distraction. There was enough going on that he could find one.

Rick came out of the house and started down the porch steps, coming to a halt in the middle as he spied the two men together. Daryl saw the upturn of his mouth just before Rick could cover, and it was enough to make him cross again.

"Church. Ten minutes." Rick said, looking them both over as he walked by. He nodded shallowly and again his mouth twitched. Daryl purses his lips and turned to Jesus once more as Rick made his way over, to prepare his speech.

"A'ight." He started, resolved. "I don't blame ya, but I don't like ya neither. Ya fucked us over so far, ain't shown me my family can trust ya none." Daryl paused, he sounded much harsher than he meant to. He had never been good with words. "I jus' I don't know ya, dunno if I wanna. Rick could'a died today. Gonna take a lot to get back from that." To his surprise Jesus nodded solemnly.

"I know I'm sorry. We should head over to the church, get a good seat." Daryl snorted softly.

"Yeah, but not together, huh?"

***

Rick gave his stirring speech, the locals were stirred, alright. Daryl listened to them, hunters ears picking up the slightest gasps of caught breath, the concern and disbelief. His heart sank as he realised a lot of these people still weren't quite on side, and that could cause them all kinds of problems.

He sighed, leaned back on his pew and folded his arms as people began to dissipate. They'd scraped a majority, barely, and he felt uneasy about that. He looked around him, and was even more disappointed to realise that only he, Rick, and Jesus were left in the church. He rolled his eyes and stood up sharply, just as Rick was quickly approaching him.

"Daryl..." he started in his deep drawl, a voice that demanded everyone stopped and listened. Daryl stopped, his back to Rick, standing in the aisle feeling like a runaway bride, Jesus in front of him, sitting all relaxed and chilled on a pew by himself. His face was set in a pleasant smile and his too blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.   
Daryl hated every inch of the jumped up little... he breathed slowly through his nose as Rick placed a hand on his shoulder, heavy and warm and familiar. Daryl instantly felt a sense of calm.

"Da...Rick." The sense of comfort was enough for Daryl to almost fall into character. He corrected himself just in time, and turned to face Rick squarely, something his little one persona would have never done. He even raised his chin defiantly, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Daryl. We need to talk." Rick's tone was a warning, his raised eyebrows and his hands on his hips, an overly masculine gesture which made Daryl look at his crotch.

He tore his eyes away at length.

"Ya think now's the best time? We're planning to go knife a Buncha men in their sleep and ya wanna talk about what happened upstairs?" Daryl folded his arms, narrowed his eyes. "In church? In public?" He chewed his lip a little and watched as Rick's eyes lighted on his mouth. He clamped his teeth down a little harder and turned away again.

He was so bad at this. Was this even normal in a relationship? He eyed Jesus inconspicuously, still sitting there with his cute little smile on his face and his stupid beanie on his head.

"People are looking for leadership, right now. So be a leader. Ya don't gotta be daddy every damn day." He spat, and headed for the door, swinging a little closer to Jesus as he passed him, and knocking the beanie off him

* * *

 

When Daryl was well and truly gone, Jesus got on the dusty floor and reached for his hat, which had landed behind his pew. When he turned Rick was standing before him, the bulging crotch of his pants at eye level.

"Well," Jesus swallowed noisily and looked up at Rick's face, not righting himself, "he doesn't want to play the game but then he continues to act like a kid." He laughed nervously, well aware of how this would look if Daryl, or even anyone else, walked in.

"Get up." Rick growled, sounding well and truly annoyed. "Daryl's right, we got work to do and a bunch of neighbours who aren't sure they even want the job done." He held a hand down to help Jesus up, and the younger man took it. Rick pulled rather forcefully, knocking Jesus into his chest, and holding him there tightly.

With their faces just a hairs breadth apart, Jesus could feel the Alexandrian leader's warm minty breath on his face, gently moving his hair.

"My god, I hope he comes around." Rick finished, letting Jesus go and heading down the centre aisle to the door without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this in the future.


End file.
